am i fat?
by hi aidi
Summary: obrolan ringan mengenai berat badan ternyata cukup bagus untuk mengetahui isi hati pasangan. Sasunaru. BL, shonen-ai. dedicated for Sasuke Naruto Shrine 4th anniversary


**What I am fat?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated for Sasuke &Naruto 4****th**** Anniversary Shrine : Clouds & candy festival**

**Promt : konpeito & rain**

**Warn :OOC, dan EYD tidak sesuai. Ide terlampau pasaran.**

Tahun ini Naruto masih asik dengan programnya untuk menguruskan badan. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia terlalu takut untuk membuat badannya terlihat gemuk atau pun sejenisnya tapi nyatanya beratnya sekarang adalah 70 kilogram dengan tinggi hanya sekitar 160 centimeter kategori lumayan apabila tidak ingin mengatakan Uke kita yang satu ini gemuk.

"Ishhh, kenapa tidak turun juga," desahnya sebal. Ia kembali melirik pada timbangan yang tak juga menunjukkan penurunan angka malah semakin membesar saja.

"Hahh." Kali ini desahan yang keluar, dia melirik tumpukan snack yang belum ia makan.

Mengambil satu, ia duduk di salah satu sofa dan menyambar remote yang terdampar di atas nakas samping kasurnya lalu mulai menyalakan televisi yang tadi hanya menampilkan warna hitam. Mengganti-ganti sebentar lalu berakhir pada kartun yang tampak begitu menghibur di matanya. Dia membuka bungkus snacknya ,memakan isinya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Membiarkan sampah itu jatuh dan berkumpul bersama tumpukan lain yang sudah terserak dimana-mana.

Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang sedari tadi terus berdentang, jam 12 malam tepat dan Sasuke belum juga pulang. Ia mendengus mengingat pekerjaan suaminya –yang terpaksa ia akui sebagai suaminya, karena posisinya dan juga karena nama marga tak mungkin dibuat menjadi dua –yang tak kunjung selesai karena kedudukannya sebagai atasan juga karena kegilaannya dalam bekerja dengan satu fakta yang tidak mungkin Naruto lupa : ia takkan pulang sebelum jam menunjukkan angka dua belas. Sekilas seperti setan, selalu datang ketika jam malam berdentang lalu pergi ketika subuh menjelang. Untung saja sekarang ia tak sedang menonton film horror atau itu akan mengakibatkannya berteriak ketakutan, sebagai catatan saja meskipun pria ia memiliki ketakutan berlebihan dengan hantu.

Tapi disaat ia tak mau sama sekali memikirkan tentang ketakutannya malah pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan dan dia merasakan tengkuknya meremang. Ia menelan ludah gugup kartun di depannya tak lagi ia tonton matanya terpejam apalagi ketika langkah kaki mendekat badannya makin gemetaran. Tuhan kenapa hantu datang ketika ia mau menjadi istri yang baik , menunggu suaminya mencarikan nafkah untuknya pulang dengan senyum melekat di bibir. Adakah yang bisa mencarikan pawang setan?

Cup

Hehh? Ini yang melekat di bibirnya apa? Setan tidak mungkin mesum kan, kecuali setan wanita yang sengaja menciumnya tapi tetap saja setan ya setan dan dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Inikah cara terbaru hantu untuk membunuh manusia, lalu setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Di tusuk dengan kuku tajam atau di gigit dengan taring?

"Kalau takut kenapa tidak tidur saja?"

Sebuah suara yang terkesan mengejek walaupun bernada datar langsung menariknya dari lamunan penuh darahnya. Ia mendelik dan segera berjengit menjauhi pria dengan bau mint segar yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang itu.

"Aku tidak takut." Dia membela diri padahal dalam hati dia lagi-lagi mengumpat, dia tak pernah terbiasa dengan suasana malam.

"Tidak takut tapi badanmu dingin seperti mayat."

Naruto hanya mendengus, lalu melirik bungkusan besar yang sang suami bawa." Itu apa?"

"Konpeito, seperti permintaanmu," ucapnya masih nada datar namun kali ini terselip kejengkelan disana.

Dengan cepat ia menarik bungkusan itu dari tangan Sasuke dan mulai memakan berbutir-butir benda kristal bening berwarna-warni dengan bahan gula itu. Ia memberikan cengiran khasnya membuat sang suami hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika berusaha merebut kantung besar itu dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Satu bungkus saja, setelah itu kau harus tidur." Anggukan dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari menyatu sebagai jawaban, selanjutnya pria itu memasuki kamar mandi dan bunyi guyuran air setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bekerja, tentu saja pemaksaan Naruto yang berlebihan dengan ancaman yang juga tidak mengenakkan membuatnya mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaan si pirang. Ia melirik Naruto yang kembali mengunyah berbutir-butir konpeito setelah tadi malam mengeluh kehabisan persediaan. Hujan menghiasi pemandangan yang mereka lihat dari balkon rumah mereka membuat semua kelihatan buram.

"Sasuke apa aku gendut?" Pertanyaan keluar begitu saja tanpa melirik pria berambut hitam itu sedikitpun, di bibirnya nampak warna-warna yang melekat karena campuran pewarna makanan dan air ludah namun walaupun begitu bibir pemuda manis itu tetap menggairahkan.

Berhenti menyeruput kopi hitam yang baru saja di antarkan pelayan ia melirik mimik wajah si pirang yang menampakkan sedikit ketegangan. Ia meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Naruto, bagian pipinya nampak bertambah tembem, badannya juga lebih berisi dari biasanya, juga jangan lupakan semua pemimbunan yang menumpuk di perut. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang baik tapi berbohong juga bukan hal yang bagus karena tentunya Naruto sendiri bisa menilai penampilannya sekarang.

"Hm." Sebagaimana biasanya ia kala sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghadapi si pirang, pria itu hanya bergumam.

"Gahh, hmm-mu itu sama sekali tak memberi jawaban Sasuke." Naruto mendecak, cemberut dan hampir mencakar wajah tanpa ekspresi di sampingnya. Kalau saja dia tidak sedang senang kali ini ia pasti akan menghadiahkan satu buah tonjokkan sayang. Dasar tidak peka, Naruto itu hanya ingin sedikit perhatian.

"Yah, kau gendut. Badanmu tambah besar."

Suara yang keluar dengan nada datar itu membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tertohok. Ia hanya bisa tertawa canggung sembari merutuki nasibnya yang sial. Bisa-bisanya ia menyukai pria yang begitu blak-blakan dan sama sekali tidak romantis. Setidaknya bisalah sedikit berbohong agar menyenangkan hatinya.

"Err, begitu ya? Lalu apa aku sudah tidak menarik?" Naruto melanjutkan sesi pertanyaannya, mulutnya kembali menguyah berbagai konpeito warna-warni.

Hening menyelimuti, gemerisik hujan menjadi pemecah keheningan di padukan dengan suara konpeito yang pecah di mulut. Sasuke masih menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang penuh kafein sementara Naruto menggigit bibir.

"Hm," gumam Sasuke(lagi). Tapi kali ini Naruto tau artinya, ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan jawaban pria itu. Namun tetap saja terselip rasa jengkel dan juga sedikit pesimistis yang mengerubunginya.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak mengundang lagi?"

"Hm."

Kali ini Naruto hampir menangis, tidak ada lagi yang di sukai Sasuke darinya. Apakah ini berarti tidak akan lama pria bermanik kelam itu akan meninggalkannya?

Namun sejujurnya di balik semua jawaban yang terkesan menghina itu Sasuke lebih banyak menjuruskan itu sebagai ucapan syukur. Karena dengan begitu takkan ada lagi yang berusaha merebut Naruto darinya. Ia masih ingat dengan usaha Neji di SMA, lalu Gaara semasa kuliah dan belum lagi kaasan-ia dan Naruto yang terkesan memonopoli si pirang. Bersyukur saja pada Naruto yang sama sekali tidak peka hingga membuat kedua orang yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih itu tidaklah berhasil merebut Naruto dari cengkramannya. Elang tetaplah elang, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan mangsanya, malah terkesan membiarkannya rusak agar hal yang berharga baginya tetaplah menjadi miliknya.

"Lalu apa aku berharga bagimu?"

Sasuke kini tak lagi menyeruput kopinya, ia menatap si pirang lekat-lekat sebelum kembali bergumam.

"Dan apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Gumaman yang berarti positif tadi membuat Naruto lebih berani bertanya walaupun pada akhirnya ia menggigit bibir karena merasa seperti wanita yang sedang meminta kepastian atas hubungan mereka yang tak tentu arah. Tapi bagaimanapun ia ingin memastikan perasaan Sasuke padanya, walaupun Sasuke mengakui kalau ia berharga bukan berarti tidak ada hal lain yang berharga. Ia sekarang terlihat gendut dan sama sekali tak menunjang penampilan sebagai pendamping hidup seorang presdir perusahaan ternama, sementara Sasuke masihlah seperti dulu dengan sejuta pesonanya. Dulu saja ketika pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya rasanya ia mendapat durian jatuh yang di tunggu ratusan orang lainnya –terlalu susah sampai ia merasa hanya mimpi.

Kali ini Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Naruto , membuat yang di tatap salah tingkah. Dengan dengusan kasar ia mendekat pada Naruto yang duduk dengan badan agak gemetar dan sedikit canggung. Di remasnya pelan bahu pria itu sebelum mengangkat wajah Naruto yang tertunduk dengan memegang dagunya."Hm, Dobe." Suaranya terdengar berat dan sedikit bergetar namun sama sekali tak menghilangkan eksistensi ancaman bahwa setiap ucapannya bukanlah untuk di bantah.

Naruto tersenyum cerah, ia memasang cengirannya lagi lalu kembali memakan gula-gula kristal itu.

"Nah, Sasuke. Kalau begitu tolong belikan aku konpeito lagi ya. Yang tadi malam tinggal satu bungkus."

Sasuke lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas, iya dia memang mencintainya pria miliknya ini, tapi kalau terlalu gendut tentunya tidak bagus juga untuk dilihat.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak cinta padaku ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah murung.

Memijit kepalanya pelan, Sasuke hanya bisa mengiyakan dan bergegas mencari apa yang Naruto inginkan. Akhir-akhir ini mood swing si pirang bertambah parah dan ia tidak mau menanggung ancaman berat akibat tidak segera mengabulkan keinginginannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat hujan yang mulai mereda meninggalkan bulir-bulir kecil dan warna indah yang menggantung di langit. Pelangi datang setelah hujan, seakan mengingatkannya pada kegundahannya akhir-akhir ini terhadap perasaan Sasuke padanya. Lagi-lagi ia meraup konpeito dan memandang pelangi yang semakin terlihat jelas.

"Hei nak, hari ini _tou-chan_ akan mengabarkan kehadiranmu pada papa lho."

Terkikik kecil ia mengelus perutnya yang juga membesar seperi badannya. Dia akan terus mengucap syukur pada Tuhan yang membiarkan dirinya mendapatkan anugrah besar ini. Sungguh ia dulunya frustasi dengan keadaan dirinya yang seorang pria takkan mampu memberikan keturunan pada Sasuke. Walaupun pernikahan mereka di restui tapi sebagai seorang penerus Sasuke juga harus bisa memiliki keturunan yang akan menggantikan dirinya selanjutnya, untunglah ada temannya itu yang memberikan informasi tentang seorang dokter yang berhasil menciptakan pemutasian gen XY menjadi XX. Yah, dia sebenarnya takut juga saat tubuhnya di jadikan eksperimen oleh dokter itu namun hasilnya benar-benar di luar harapannya. Ia berhasil mengandung namun ia malah bimbang untuk memberitahukan kehamilannya. Tapi setelah pengakuan Sasuke tadi walaupun nyatanya hanya gumaman ia berharap berita ini bisa menjadi hadiah paling indah hari pernikahan mereka.

_Terkadang seseorang akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat pasangannya bahagia._

_Namun dari semua hal yang paling indah dalam setiap pengorbanan adalah ketika kita bisa menerima pasangan kita bagaimanapun kondisinya._

"Hey, apa _tou-chan_ sudah pernah bilang kalau konpeito itu adalah benda yang di berikan papa ketika mengajak _tou-chan_ menikah. Yah kau tau papamu itu memang tidak romantis. Bukannya memberikan bunga malah membawa sekotak besar permen."

**FIN**

Aaaa. Ini fic kedua untuk ulang tahun Shrine. Otak ngadat hampir menangis gegara ide nggak kunjung muncul dan ini pertama kali di bikin fluff dengan selipan pregnancy. Hehe emang pertama bikin M-preg sih, berasa gimana gitu pas melawan kenyataan dan fakta sesungguhnya. Tapi semoga kalian suka dan cukuplah untuk jadi hadiah manis bagi Shrine.

See ya nex fic

**Mind to review?**


End file.
